love_live_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is about an eternal conflict between a certain JoJo and a vampire named Dio, and they're fighting with something that is called "Stands", which cannot be seen by a naked human eye. The Fandom and the (in)famous "Jojo Reference" Both the Love Live! and the JoJo fandom often had a very friendly relationship with each other due to the shows being popular in the 2010s, which also starts a series of Music Videos with Love Live's songs added and crossover art. Since Love Live! Sunshine!! is aired, many fans began to jokingly point out any possible references in the Anime (including the previous series and the recently released movie, where the girls took a trip to Italy), even it is vague. Because of the chemistry, the crossovers have been continued since. The only genuine JJBA shout-outs are... *One of Fumie's Nishimura's books features a crudely-drawn picture of Joseph Joestar. *Mari screaming "Oh my God!" in "It's Time To Fly". What's the closest thing to having a Jojo reference in Love Live? * The 3rd comic strip from the April issue of Nakane Nata's official Sunshine 4komas has one of the statues striking a familiar-looking pose. What's not the closest thing? *Shiga Hitomi, a character from the School Idol Festival'' game, wore a very similar-looking outfit that resembles Jotaro's, although this outfit is commonly used by the delinquent leaders, known as Banchou. *Check the Meta and Out of Canon section. Fanfic appearances * ''Honoka's Bizarre Adventure' ''is a crossover between Love Live and JoJo, which while focusing on the concept of the girls of µ's and original characters developing Stands, as well as several other themes from JJBA and returning characters from the franchise. Notes & Trivia *Several voice actors from ''Love Live! also voiced a few supporting/minor characters in the series: **Nana Mizuki: Erina Pendelton in the Phantom Blood movie (ironically, now seen as a lost media after a week of screening) **Hibiku Yamamura - Nukesaku's female form Meta and ''Out ''of Canon *The fans often (jokingly) designate the Love Live! ''series as the 9th/10th part of the manga. *'''Many fans consider the "Jojo references" in the Love Live! anime series as merely explicit shoutouts: **One of Nozomi's trademark Tarot Cards: The Star, already made fans scream ''for a Star Platinum reference. ***Nozomi is also associated with the Jojos, with the "T" on her "Tojo" name being replaced with "J" **Any of the Nebukawa train station scenes (for example: "That Which We Decided" in the first series' 11th episode of the second season) is often associated with the "Last Train Home" song. **Hanamaru's usage of "ora" in her first-person speech made the fans believe that she's a Star Platinum user. ***Her "someone who prefers the more relaxing, simple things in life" personality also made them think that she's a Guido Mista Expy. **The star marks on the MIRACLE WAVE outfits are jokingly seen as a Joestar birthmark. **Karin Asaka's triple moles on her chest also made them jokingly believe that she's Dio's successor, as he had the same triple dots on his ears. **Umi's archery equipment is sometimes replaced with the Bow and Arrow (not the actual weapon, the one that also boosts Stands) *Several of the Love Live! girls are also seen to have a "relation" with the characters from the manga: **'Dia''' Kurosawa - Dio Brando (Vaguely similar-sounding names, which earns her nickname as "Dia Brando") ***And then there's [[Diavolo|'Dia'volo]]. **Kanan Matsuura - Jotaro Kujo (Relation to the dolphin motif) *Honoka's father is sometimes designated as a JoJo, while You Watanabe's Father is sometimes nicknamed as Jotaro due to wearing similar marine-themed uniforms. *Any Animation/Continuity Errors/Anime magic in the Love Live! TV series is easily dismissed as a "Stand (or Sutando if one prefers to pronounce it that way) Power". See Also *Dio Brando *Joseph Joestar *Jotaro Kujo *Giorno Giovanna Category:Non-Love Live series Category:Fandom